prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lizcat68
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lizcat68 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dottie166 (Talk) 12:31, July 17, 2010 Adopting Wiki Hi. You have been doing a nice job on the wiki so far and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Archievements Hey I enabled archivemnet on this wikia..Edit to earn them...Bye! [[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 12:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) heyy hey thanx for the welcome i hope i can help in any way i can lolz =D 22:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) hi how can i add a picture on an info box? i wanted to add an info box on Mona's page but i can't seem to understand how to add a picture. hey.. hey i would just like to ask if you are open for moderators/co-admins/co-moderators etc. whatever you call it? if yes can i apply for one? i wanted to edit some things but i can't since my editing powers are limited im not sure what your qualifications are but to be honest i have never been an admin in wiki's before just moderators in forum and such. im also learning a little bit of html coding im a beginner in it so don't expect much :) i have been editing in wiki's for like a year now i started in wikipedia (i was maintaining 2 actor's wiki page) but damn the codes in that site can make someone's brain explode so i stopped. i only got back in editing when i saw this page and another anime page. i registered then here i am ahaha.. lol ok i said alot sorry i talk to much so yeah anyway please just stop by my talk page if im accepted (great) or not (its ok ^_^) RozenSky that fast? well ok then thnx. also i would like to ask are you the one who edited the front page of the wiki? RozenSky home page? hey i would just like to ask if you can enable the source mode for the homepage. i just wanted to edit the yellowish/orange BG color of the homepage to make it fit with the new layout. yeah sure. tell me if there are any other problems with the background i will fix it. I wish its ok though. the whole background. ---- Hi, i see you have change the forum design. uh well you see i was already planning on one and the colors i picked doesn't really match with violet. i was trying to go with blue and a champagne or chiffon color and started on the infoboxes already but if you really like the color violet i can try adjusting my plans. you can recommend ideas too if you want. 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: sorry am i overstepping already? 04:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hey there. I am new to this paticular wiki, But not this wikia! I was wondering... Are there rollback users on this wiki? And is there an irc? [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 02:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) New section? Hi do you think we should have diffrent pages for both the book and the TV characters? since contributers have been editing the pages adding book information mixing them with the other information that is in the series. it could confuse readers. what do you think? 06:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah i think we should start making the book character pages. i wish we had more regular book readers here to support the book section. im not really familiar with the book since i have only read it online and the website i read it on only featured 80 pages of the original book. 14:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE. Well, if you need any help with anything, just ask :D I am usually in wikia everyday :D [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover 00:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi how can you become an admin?I'd really like to help with this wiki!Per3ylove - Talk 06:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the aria page I hope you are happy cuz i fixed the Aria page :) ღ~Roquel~ღ 00:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Request :) I am interested in becoming an Admin. I am a great editor, and I am a HUGE Pretty Little Liar's fan. I pay a lot of attention to detail, and I am good with spelling and grammer which is just what this Wiki needs, someone to clean it up. I would be very active, coming on almost every day, and I have already made MANY positive changes and additions to this wiki, to the benefit of the Pretty Little Liars community. I believe that with my help we can truly make this the ULTIMATE source of Pretty Little Liars information, for fans to come to whenever they want to look something up, or research. If you need anymore info or anything feel free to ask :) Hope you will consider it. :) M (talk) 00:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to ask where did you get that picture of the apple. Thank you. -thelyinggame21 Hey there, great Wiki! I was wondering if you could do like a partial lock for non-registered users on the S3 finale page? A lot of people have been adding fake spoilers and I've been spending almost everyday removing these, and getting flamed for it too lol. Thank you! ;) Wormow (talk) 03:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC)